


Eli x Reader Prompt Fill for Anon

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Eli takes you out on the town for a date. Dinner...movie. Problem is you find that Eli is far more interesting entertainment. Eli’s charm lies in his being such a gentleman. Can you coax that wild space hellcat out to play?





	Eli x Reader Prompt Fill for Anon

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Prompt fill from Tumblr
> 
> 2\. “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.” for Anon

 

Eli Vanto pushed all of your buttons.

That was a hard, fast fact.

First off he was a gentleman. Hells, it took three dates for Eli to even attempt to kiss you. Once that barrier was crossed, well, he proved to be a little wild space hellcat. His passion and eagerness to please coupled with his gracious manner was a double whammy that left you weak in your knees and deliciously damp between your legs.

Eli had suggested a dinner and movie (so like him, so courtly and quaint) and you had eagerly agreed.

“We can always grab a nightcap,” his voice had drawled, that sexy accent causing a delicious tingle to settle in your gut.

That was the other thing. You were always a sucker for a sweet accent.

You had missed that accent of his as well as his soft, deep brown eyes, and that plush mouth that was now cocked into a lopsided, teasing grin.

Fuck yes there would be a nightcap.

You were hoping that lil wild space hellcat would make an appearance.

Dinner was delicious and it had been fun catching up. To be fair, you really did want to see the movie, but now with Eli’s warm hand firmly clasped in yours and occasionally stealing kisses, a movie was the last thing on your mind.

Eli surprised you with the “luxury “ seats which were more of a recliner style and set off from the main seating area. As you settle into your seat, you note that the theater is rather sparsely attended. There is a couple five rows ahead, a few solo patrons scattered towards the front, and then you and Eli.

You find that the movie, once a pleasant way to spend a few hours, was now a bothersome hurdle. You fidget in your seat, hoping the next few hours would fly by.

“Are you ok?” Eli’s voice held genuine concern and smiling you nod. “Just a bit antsy I guess.” Giving his hand a gentle squeeze you return your attention to the flickering screen.

Still your mind refuses to play nice and focus on the movie.

Judging by those hungry kisses and taking every opportunity to touch you during the evening so far, Eli had missed you just as much as you had missed him.

Perhaps it was time to see just how adventurous he could be.

How far he was willing to go.

Casting a quick glance about to be sure the two of you still had some semblance of privacy, you made your move, casually placing your hand Eli’s taut thigh. Stars training agreed with him. He had filled out nicely since you had last seen him.

Eli made no sound, only shifting ever so slightly under your exploratory touch.

You pause before guiding your hand up his thigh, inch by torturous inch. You can feel him tensing under your touch. Gathering up like a coiled spring, his breath now coming in panting huffs.

Leaning close to his ear you purr, “I missed you.”

Eli shifts slightly, probably due to his rapidly swelling cock pressing uncomfortably in the confines of his trousers.

Finally he responds, voice “Keep that up and we’ll miss the movie.”

His voice is soft, hushed as to not disturb the other patrons even though the nearest couple is a good 5 rows ahead of you.

In spite of his quiet admonition, you feel him press into your touch.

“I am not interested in the movie,” your voice husks as you lean in to nuzzle his neck. The crisp scent of his cologne mingling with his own unique scent fills your nostrils.

“I find I’ve suddenly lost all interest. In fact,” Your hand grows a bit braver and sleeks up the taut fabric of his trousers, finally coming to rest on the tented fabric of his groin, “I think I have found something much more interesting.”

You are not surprised to find that he is fully hard.

Seems he has discovered something much more interesting as well.

There is a sharp intake of breath hissing over teeth

Splaying your hand, you press gently and rub along the hard length of his cock which succeeds in causing him to gasp and jerk back in his seat as if jolted by a shock.

“What are you doing, others will see. W...we could get into trouble. Get thrown out.”

The thought of perhaps getting caught only added to your excitement, but instead you assure him, “They’re all watching the movie. They’re not even going to notice.”

As you bend in for another kiss and his lips hungrily seek yours, betraying his false modesty.

Inwardly you smile. That’s it. Get into the spirit.

Sweet thing just needed a bit of encouragement. A little push.

You are doubly glad he insisted on the pricier, larger seats.

His enthusiasm proves to be a most effective aphrodisiac and the growing dampness between your own legs is now rather stridently begging for attention.

Your fingers fumble against the stiff fabric, a soft murmur of frustration escaping your lips before your searching fingers find their prize. Tugging down the zipper, you reach in, fingertips brushing against his length before drawing him out.

“Darlin…”. His voice is hoarse as your hand lazes up the shaft, pausing to linger and tease over the engorged head. Taking the pad of your finger you laze the fluid that has gathered in the slit and tease it over the head.

It’s a shame the theater is so dark because Eli’s cock is beautiful. Not too big nor too small. A deep caramel colored shaft warming to a soft rosy tip. The cock is like it’s owner. Trim and lovely and oh so eager to please.

“Oh. Shall I stop?” You murmur. “Nice men don’t sit in dark theaters getting their cocks teased, do they?”

You give his cock a gentle pull and shift in your seat.

How to do this without getting discovered and thrown out, or worse arrested for public lewdness.

Fuck it.

With as little noise and fuss as possible you sink to your knees and part his thighs.

Immediately his fingers are tangling in your hair.

‘Oh fuck, fuck darlin’...”

His soft voice holds a pleading tone that sends jolts right to your clit.

“Please what?”

As the film flickers on the big screen, you drag your tongue up the underside of his twitching shaft.

‘T..that...oh fuck…”

His hips give a greedy buck.

‘Nice boys have manners,” you chide.

“P..please, baby.”

“You want me to suck your cock right here in this theater? “

Idly you wonder if the few patrons can hear your hissed conversation.

Who cares. Let them watch.

Any sense of decorum and decency was lost when you sank to kneel on the sticky floor.

“Yes. I missed your mouth on me so much.”

You know he can't see but you smile and nod.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Without further hesitation you take him to the root, relaxing your throat so the head nestles sweetly at the back of your mouth. You sigh as the taste of him settles on your tongue, a combination of the tang of sweat and musky maleness. Humming softly in pleasure you draw back, flicking your tongue just in the way you know drives him crazy.

His hands grab, hard, fisting your hair, then removing one, presumably to cover his mouth to muffle his shuddering gasps and moans.

Then, with a gentle push, he stops you.

“Come here, darlin’.” His voice has that slow drawl that seems to become all the more pronounced in times of heightened emotion.

You know exactly what he wants.

Lifting his hips, he eases his trousers down past his thighs, and then pats his thigh.

“Have a seat.”

It is at this moment you are happy you decided to wear a dress.

Casting a quick glance to the rows ahead of you, and noting the other patrons are engrossed in the film, you quickly rise, shift your panties to the side, and sink onto Eli’s length.

Once he is fully seated inside, you do not move, allowing your heat to settle over him. You give a teasing clench and again his breath hisses between gritted teeth.

This would have to be quick. Even though the two of you are tucked away in the last row, all it would take was one pair of eyes.

Placing his hands on your waist, he begins to guide you, lifting you as you raise yourself up on the balls of your feet. You ride him, taking him slow and deep. Any time he attempts to quicken the pace, you stop.  
  
“You torment me,” he murmurs as he mouths your neck.

“And you love it.”

You settle back against his chest as his hand snakes around to reach between your legs his fingers lazing teasing circles around your bud, occasionally giving it a gentle flick. His slow torment raises sparks of pleasure that flare through your extremities.

“Now you aren’t playing fair,” you manage to gasp as a familiar, and very welcome, warmth begins to build in your lower belly.

Eli doesn’t answer. Instead he continues his skilled torment.

You increase your speed, riding him as best you can in the cramped seat, clenching him and holding him deep, caressing his length with each thrust.

There is a soft shuddering moan, a thready, “oh...yes...oh darlin’ just like that…”

A soft moan escapes your lips and it seems like his voice is miles away as he murmurs, “Go on...come for me. You feel so good on me, I missed you so much.”

He gives your earlobe a gentle nip and that’s all it takes.

A soft cry manages to slip past your lips before a calloused hand covers your mouth to stifle any sound as your climax builds and crashes over you.

You then feel his cock twitch deep inside of you as he fills you. Eli manages to keep silent for the most part, a soft shuddering sigh into the crook of your neck the only outward indication of his climax.

Spent you sag into Eli’s lap, his arms gathering you into a protective embrace. You gather your wits, feeling his cock soften inside of you. Idly you wonder about the mess that will be left on the fabric of his seat. The cleaning crew will just assume a drink was spilled.

For some reason that thought makes you giggle as you ease off of him, rearrange your clothing, and settle into your seat with a smug smile.

Eli arranges himself and once decent again takes your hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze his voice is silken as he murmurs, “Since neither one of us is interested in this film, how about that nightcap?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I venture to say this probably will be the only Eli x Reader fic out there. I found this prompt so intriguing (and fun). Anon, I hope you liked this.


End file.
